Time of Giving
by Ted Wakeman
Summary: Edd and Eddy have never had a good Thanksgiving.  With all of that lonliness, it's bound to start a war.  What happens next is a test of spirit and friendship.  A contest fic.  NOT A YAOI FIC!


**Beforehand note: This fic was made as an entry for a contest on a EEnE forum known as 'Fanfic of the Season'. I obviously joined, seeing as I'm always up for writing fan-fics so I can win stuff!**

**Here it is, the fittingly-themed Thanksgiving fic for a fan-fic contest on another site...**

**...**

**Time of Giving**

"He stumbled; his arms in a whirlwind of motion..."

Eddy stared at the figure behind him that had shoved him.

_That wasn't an accident..._

_..._

We shall start from the beginning...

It was a sunny Monday morning in the Cul-De-Sac confined in the peaceful town of Peach Creek. The crisp fall leaves had already fallen onto the green grass. The crackling of leaves hitting the ground and the smell of pumpkin pie filled the air.

It was the day before Thanksgiving, and the rush to prepare for the last day of school before Thanksgiving was upon the youths of Peach Creek. Their young minds had been filled with the thoughts of Thanksgiving coming upon them.

One particular soul that was excited for Thanksgiving was Ed. His young mind had been filled with thoughts of joy, the season, and of course, GRAVY! Ed had loved gravy ever since tasting it that Thanksgiving 8 years ago. It was a joyous experience, and ever since then, Ed's parents have payed attention every Thanksgiving to buy extra gravy for Ed's case.

Ed had already burst out the door. Literally. Ed continued to run to school while carrying the destroyed door with him. Ed's firey redhead sister, Sarah, trudged out in a blue coat, way too large for her small stature.

"Ed, you idiot! You're going to pay for the front door again!" Sarah barked at her big brother and she slowly followed him.

...

A slightly less-excited resident of Peach Creek for Thanksgiving was Eddy. Thanksgiving had always been terrible for Eddy. With his parents always heading off to that Tough Parenting Expo, Eddy was always left alone on Thanksgiving. All he had to eat was mashed potatoes and a piece of chicken. This would be better, only problem would be that Eddy wanted gifts, and Thanksgiving didn't provide these. In Eddy's opinion, what was the point of a holiday if you don't get gifts or candy? It was bogus.

Eddy groggily awoke, and realized it was 7:50. 20 minutes before school was supposed to start. Eddy quickly jumped out of bed, realizing he'd be late, and bolted out into the hallway.

"Oh man, I gotta get a shower, fast!"

...

Out of all the kids in the neighborhood, the boy with the worst Thanksgiving was Eddward, or Double D. His life ha been plagued with yellow sticky notes. All his life, the squared yellow had plagued him, with loneliness following.

Ever since he was 8, Double D had empty Thanksgivings. Originally, his whole family would meet at his house. Everyone from his dear Mother and Father, to Uncle Danny to Cousin Joel.

That was, until his parents divorced. After that, the custody battle began to tear the whole family apart. His Mother and Father separated, not wanting to see each other. Knowing their son was responsible enough to live by himself, they continue to visit the house, leaving chores for their dear son to do while they battled for custody of Eddward.

Because of the family being split apart, Edd never saw Cousin Joel again. No Uncle Danny. No Aunt Underwood.

Edd slowly trudged sadly out of his house. Double D knew this day was the last before he wouldn't see anyone for the whole long weekend. All he'd see was the horrid yellow sticky notes he'd pretended to love for all his life...

The tall figure of Ed slowly became clear as the dimmest of the Eds ran by Double D.

"Can't talk now Double D! Sarah's mad!" Ed laughed as he ran off with a chunk of the door still stuck on him.

"Lovable oaf..." Edd chuckled, relieving some of the depression that had filled him this particular morning.

The other figure, this time shorter, came toward Edd. The sock-headed Ed could tell that it was indeed Eddy, the boy who had constantly gotten the boys in and out of trouble.

"Salutations Eddy!" Edd greeted, successfully masking his sadness once again. Eddy grumbled under his breath.

_Why does Sockhead look so smug? Thinks he has an awesome Thanksgiving coming up..._

"Hey Sockhead...How's it going?" Eddy mumbled. Before Edd could even think of an answer, Eddy had already walked by.

"So...Pray-tell Eddy, what are you doing this fine Thanksgiving?" Edd asked, now hiding his grief with almost as much skill as Eddy did during the Muckey Boys incident.

"Fine? Heck, it'll be AWESOME!" Eddy lied, jumping in the air and taking out a series of pictures.

"Check out all the fine stuff we'll be doin'!"

Eddy began showing Edd the photos, all of them showcasing pictures from years ago. In fact, one photo was dated back to 1986! Edd frowned at the pictures. There were obviously from HIS house...

"Eddy, care to tell where you got these?" Edd asked with a glare. Eddy was about to break a bead of sweat, when he suddenly sprouted another idea to get more attention.

"My parents sent them to me. They're all photos from the past. It's a McGee tradition to...Uh..." Eddy slowly stopped when he noticed the photo of Edd and his parents knitting. Edd smirked, knowing he'd find Eddy out right here.

"...Those...Are...My grandparents! Yeah! Grandad and Grandma always knit. They're real boring. Real killjoys." Eddy laughed. Edd was about to start boiling. Eddy was obviously lying.

"Eddy, how could you go into my own house and STEAL my photos! They're the only memories I have left of an actual Thanksgiving with my family!" Edd yelled, catching the attention of Jonny, who had just walked out of his house for school.

"Look Plank! Public fight!" Jonny exclaimed as he ran over to watch. Eddy, not showing any emotion to Edd's crying, started chuckling.

"Well too bad. Guess you'll have to watch me celebrate Thanksgiving with my awesome family from you're deserted old house..." Eddy laughed.

That was it. The straw that broke the camel's back. Edd has enough of this insulting conversation. As Eddy turned around, Edd gathered up his strength, and ran toward the short figure of his friend...

"Look at Double D go, Plank!"

Eddy suddenly felt a huge gush of force, the wind smashing against his face as he literally FLEW about 3 feet through the air. As Jonny watched, Edd suddenly realized what he had done. Eddy could hear Edd's sobbing right before he was about to hit the pavement with his legs...

As Eddy landed, he stumbled; his arms in a whirlwind of motion as his face neared only black pavement. The impact was felt, and it was HARD. It was harder than any beating from Rolf or Kevin that Eddy had ever received. Eddy opened his eyes, in front of him the blood-splattered pavement that he had hit. Eddy could already feel the pain shooting through his body, but that wasn't what hurt him most...His own friend had shoved him to the ground.

Eddy slowly turned around on the ground and stared at Edd. Edd could only stare back in despair. Both of them began tearing up with the liquids of pain that had filled them both for the last minute.

"...So...You know how it feels, right?" Eddy suddenly spoke up, through croaking and tears. Edd wiped away the water filling his eyes.

"You mean...The pain I've felt without a friend to spend time with on Thanksgiving?..." Edd answered back, his face suddenly smiling. Eddy began to crack a smile. Was it worth it to beat each other up over a time of rejoicing? A time to celebrate giving and the unity of two sides?

"So...Maybe we can do something tomorrow...Ya know...For Thanksgiving?" Eddy smirked through tears of happiness. Edd smiled, and then ran over and embraced his best friend.

"Oh...Thank you Eddy..." Edd sobbed happily, finally reaching a side of Eddy never seen before. Ed suddenly ran back in time to see the two hugging. Ed smiled with joy and went over and bear-hugged his best friends.

"Aww, isn't it great to give thanks?" Ed asked.

"Plank says, 'Ya got that right!'" Jonny exclaimed.

"Hey Ed, how's about we join up with Double D and have some grub tomorrow?" Eddy asked, wiping away his tears to certify his "manly-ness" again. Ed nodded his head rapidly, and then laughed.

"How's about me and Plank join ya too? Plank's been dying for a piece of turkey! He's waited a whole year!" Jonny laughed.

"Whatever you say Baldy!" Eddy laughed. The four stood around for about 10 more seconds, and then Eddy broke the silence once more.

"Last one to school is a rotten egg!" Eddy yelled. Ed and Jonny quickly bolted after Eddy, who blasted into the lead as they headed off to school.

Edd stayed behind, watching his friends bolt away. It seemed as if this Thanksgiving, he WOULD have personalities to accompany him on this Thanksgiving.

"I suppose there is a little giving left in this world...What a thought..." Edd chuckled.

"Wait for me, fellows!"

...

A/N:

Thank you SO much for reading this story! Sorry if this story is a little out of theme, seeing as it'll probably be Christmas by the time everyone reads this!

THANK YOU!


End file.
